


Late

by Dragonbano



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Crying, Gen, i dont usually write like this, this was me trying to make myself write dialogue, yes im aware this makes no sense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:28:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27988479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonbano/pseuds/Dragonbano
Summary: Peter shows up late to his internship, they have a conversation, tony tries to fix things (people) by throwing money at them.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	Late

“What are you doing alone down here?”

“I’m late.”

“Great. That doesn’t help me at all. Let me rephrase: _Why_ are you here?”

“For the internship? It uh- it is today, right? Peter parker? From Midtown High?”

“Oh! Yes, the internship. Hey Fri, when was the kid supposed to be here?”

“Half an hour ago, Boss.”

“May I ask, Mr. Parker, why you decided half an hour late was an acceptable time to show up?”

“I’m really sorry Mr. Stark, it won’t happen again. May burned the latkes and we had to put the fire out and I didn’t want to show up in burned clothes so I had to.. yeah I’m rambling again, I’m so so sorry. Besides, its not like you’ve never shown up to important meetings that late”

Mr. Stark chuckled. “Pepper been talking to you, kiddo?”

“Oh uh, no sir, I just kind of um. I maybewatchallofyourinterviews and you mentioned that you never show up on time in one of them? I’m not a stalker I promise I just think you’re really cool and I wanted to know how to be like you!”

“That’s- I’m honored kid, really, but you don’t want to be like me, I can assure you of that. Pick a better role model.”

“Shit kid are you crying? I’m not upset about the being late thing, it happens. You were right about me, anyways.”

“Cmon kid, you gotta give me something! What do you want? Money? I can give you money. Please don’t cry! What do you need? A burger? Gold plated jewelry? Ikea furniture? Please don’t choose Ikea furniture, I’m not buying Ikea furniture again. I can make you better furniture if you want and _my_ instructions will actually make sense."


End file.
